The ninth season
by Ohio girl
Summary: My story is about what happened after the show ended.
1. Chapter 1

1.D.J.'s test

"D.J." Danny called from downstairs.

"What?" D.J. answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your test tomorrow?" Asked Danny.

"Okay." D.J. answered .

Then, Michelle came running downstairs.

"Dad!" Michelle said in a loud voice as she was coming down the stairs.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Stephanie took my jump rope." Michelle answered .

"Stephanie, give the jump rope back to Michelle." Danny said as Stephanie was coming down the stairs.

"But Michelle called me a blabber mouth." said Stephanie.

"Only because you told my secret to D.J." said Michelle.

"Okay." said Danny in the middle of their argument.

"Stephanie, give Michelle her jump rope, and Michelle, tell Stephanie that she's not a blabber mouth." Danny said.

"Fine, Stephanie, your not a blabber mouth, but sometimes you are." said Michelle.

"Michelle." said Danny.

"Your not a blabber mouth." said Michelle.

"Here's your jump rope." said Stephanie as she was handing the jump rope to Michelle.

Kimmy then came in the door.

"Kimmy, D.J.'s busy studying , you should be at home, doing the same thing." said Danny.

"I'm just here to drop off D.J.'s science book, she left it at my house yesterday when we were studying." said Kimmy.

"Just set it on the table." said Danny.

"D.J.!" Danny said.

"I'm studying now." said D.J.

"Then how come your book is down here?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I'll come get it." replied D.J.

"Danny." said Jesse.

"What?' asked Danny.

"Have you seen Rebecca?" asked Jesse.

"Yea, she's upstairs with the twins ." replied Danny.

"Rebecca!" Jesse yelled.

"What?" asked Rebecca.

"Did you want to come with me to the Smash club tonight?" asked Jesse.

"Sure, Danny, can you watch Nicky and Alex tonight?" asked Rebecca.

"Yea, I have nothing to do tonight." answered Danny.

"Okay, thanks." said Rebecca.

The next morning, D.J. woke up early to study for her science test that day.

"D.J." said Danny.

"What?" asked D.J.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Danny.

"I'm studying for the science test today." replied D.J.

"Oh, do you want me to make you breakfast?" asked Danny.

"Sure." answered D.J.

An hour later, Michelle and Stephanie woke up.

"What are we having for breakfast?" asked Michelle.

"Pancakes and eggs." Answered Danny.

After school, D.J., Stephanie,. And Michelle arrived home.

"Are you going to show dad your test?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course not, I got a D." replied D.J.

"He's going to find out some time." said Stephanie.

"Hi D.J., how did you do on the test?" asked Danny.

"Great." said D.J.

"Can I see it?" asked Danny.

"Later, I'm busy." D.J. said as she ran up the stairs.

"What's with D.J.?" asked Danny.

"Her test." said Stephanie.

"See, you are a blabber mouth." said Michelle.

"Michelle, this isn't the right time for that." said Stephanie.

"What do you mean her test?" asked Danny.

"She got a D." replied Stephanie.

"A D!, how could she not tell me this." said Danny.

"D.J.!" Danny called.

"I'm busy dad." said D.J.

Danny ran upstairs to D.J.'s room.

"D.J., can I see your test, I already know you got a D." said Danny.

"What, did Stephanie tell you?" asked D.J.

"Yes, she did." replied Danny.

"Michelle's right, she is a blabber mouth.' said D.J.

"How could you not tell me you got a D?' asked Danny.

"I was afraid to." answered D.J.

"Well I would of liked it better if you told me right away." said Danny.

"I know." said D.J.

"Your grounded for two weeks." said Danny.

"What, at least I told you about it." said D.J.

"Actually, your sister did." said Danny.

"And you lied, you said you did great, but you didn't." said Danny.

"But I was going to tell you later." said D.J.

Then Danny left the room.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Danny.

"I don't care." said D.J.

.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Sneaky Stephanie

After eating breakfast, Stephanie went upstairs to get ready for school. When Stephanie arrived upstairs, she noticed something on DJ's bed. It was her diary.

"Should I open it?" Stephanie said to herself.

"Maybe I can just read one page." said Stephanie.

Stephanie then opened the diary.

"Stephanie!" DJ yelled when she opened the door.

Stephanie then threw the diary on the bed and started to get her clothes out from her dresser as fast as she could.

"Oh, hi DJ." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, I saw you with my diary." said DJ.

"What diary?" asked Stephanie.

"My diary, you know what I'm talking about." replied DJ.

"No I don't." said Stephanie.

"Dad!" DJ called.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Stephanie read my diary." replied DJ.

"Is this true Stephanie?" asked Danny.

"I guess." answered Stephanie.

"It's either yes or no." said Danny.

"Yes." said Stephanie.

"Stephanie, your grounded for one week." said Danny.

"But I didn't even read it, DJ walked in before I even opened it." said Stephanie.

"I don't care, because you would of read it if DJ didn't walk in." said Danny.

"Okay." Stephanie replied.

Michelle then walked into the room.

"Do you want to play jump rope with me?" asked Michelle.

"I can't." replied Stephanie.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"Because I'm grounded." Stephanie replied.

"Oh, DJ, do you want to play with me." asked Michelle.

"Sure, but not for long, I have to go to school in a little bit." replied DJ.


	3. Chapter 3

3.suprising news

"Dad, can I go to Steve's house tonight for a date?" asked DJ.

"Sure, just be back by eleven." answered Danny.

"Don't worry, I will be." said DJ.

As DJ was getting ready for her date that night, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" asked DJ.

"Hi, it's Steve." said Steve.

"Oh, hi." said DJ.

"I just wanted to remind you about the date tonight." said Steve.

"Okay, I'm getting ready for it right now." said DJ.

"Remember to dress up really nice." said Steve.

"Okay, I have to go now." said DJ.

"Bye." said Steve.

"Bye dad." DJ said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, have fun." said Danny.

"I will." said DJ as she walked out the door.

"Dad!" said Stephanie.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Tell Michelle that she can't have the last brownie because I already grabbed it first." said Stephanie.

"Did not." said Michelle.

"Did to." said Stephanie.

"Steph, tell me what happened." said Danny.

"Okay, well I came down stairs and I picked up the last brownie and then Michelle came down the stairs and took the brownie." said Stephanie.

"Michelle?" asked Danny.

"That's not true, Stephanie took the brownie from me." said Michelle.

"Then why is the brownie in your hand?" Stephanie asked giving her a weird look.

"I don't know." said Michelle.

"Michelle, give the brownie to Stephanie." said Danny.

"Fine." said Michelle as she handed the brownie to Stephanie.

"See, I told you I would get the brownie back.": said Stephanie.

Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"Hi." DJ said as she entered Steve's house.

"Hi DJ." said Steve.

DJ started to sit down.

"How about you stand up." said Steve.

DJ gave him a weird look as she started to stand up. Steve also stood up. Then he kneeled down.

"DJ, will you marry me?" asked Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the chapter's short, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

4.Engagement

"Yes." DJ said with excitement.

"Steve, is it okay if I go home to tell everyone the good news, you can come with me." said DJ.

"Okay." said Steve.

"Dad." DJ said.

"Your back already?" asked Danny.

"Yes, because Steve and I have some good news." said DJ.

"We're getting married." said Steve.

"You're what!" Danny yelled.

Then Stephanie and Michelle heard the yelling and came downstairs to see what was happening.

"What happened dad?" asked Stephanie.

"We're getting married." DJ answered for Danny.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Your not even out of college yet." said Danny.

"But Steve's going to the same college as I am." DJ argued.

"Your not getting married." said Danny.

"What, why?" asked DJ.

"You can get married when your at least twenty." said Danny.

"But I'm already eighteen, isn't that old enough?" asked DJ.

"Not in my house." said Danny.

"Fine, I'm going back to Steve's house, I'll be back tomorrow morning." said DJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if I don't update as often, I start school in a couple of days

5.DJ's Job

DJ woke up on Saturday morning, the next day and got dressed to go to the clothes store to try to get a job.

"Hi, is there anyone I could talk to, to get a job?" DJ asked when she arrived there.

"Yes, I'll go get the manager." the lady said. "Come with me."

DJ followed her into a small room where she met the manager.

"Hi, I'm DJ." DJ said. "Am I able to get a job here?"

"Yes, just fill out this form." said the manager.

"Thanks." said DJ.

DJ then filled out the form, she read the questions over before she filled it, out. This is what the form said:

**Hair and eye color**blonde, blue

**Places you have worked at before**none

**Felonies **none

**Address**1882 Gerard street

**Full name **Donna Joe Margaret Tanner

**Phone Number**555-2424

"I'm done now." said DJ.

"Thanks." the manager said.

"I'll call you tonight and tell you if you have the job." said the manager.

DJ drove home excited and nervous at the same time. All she could think was "I hope I get the job.". She also knew that she would be able to get a job before the end of the week. If she didn't get this job, she would have to work at the grocery store, which she didn't really want to do, she wanted a fun job, just like working at a clothes store, that would be fun.

"Dad!" DJ called.

"What?" Danny asked, as he came out of the kitchen.

"I went to the clothes store, filled out the form and the manager said she would call me tonight to tell me if I got the job or not." said DJ.

"I'm very proud of you, DJ." said Danny.

"Thanks." said DJ.

"Do you want lunch, I made chicken." said Danny.

"Sure." DJ said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Lunch is ready!" Danny called up the stairs.

A couple minutes later, everyone came downstairs for lunch.

"I have some good news." said DJ. "I might have the job at the clothes store." said DJ.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Stephanie's first kiss

"Wow, that's great DJ." said Becky.

"Yea." Stephanie agreed.

"Stephanie, is something wrong?" asked DJ. "You look a little sad."

"Oh, me?" asked Stephanie. "I'm fine."

"Okay, what ever you say." DJ answered.

Stephanie really did have something on her mind, but she wanted to talk to DJ about it, alone. After dinner, Michelle fed Comet, Danny cleared the table, Jesse and Rebecca went upstairs to give Nicky and Alex a bath, and Joey went downstairs to his room.

"Deej, can we go upstairs, I need to talk to you." said Stephanie.

"Sure, what is it?" DJ asked, when they arrived in Stephanie's room.

"DJ, last night on my date with David, we had our first kiss." Stephanie said.

"Wow, did you tell dad yet?" asked DJ.

"No, I'm afraid to." said Stephanie. "What should I do?"

"DJ!" Danny called.

"Well, I have to go talk to dad about Steve, I'll talk to you later." said DJ.

"But…" Stephanie started to say, but DJ already left.

"Dad?" asked DJ.

"Deej, about Steve, it's your fault, and I think you should try to work it out." said Danny.

"But what am I going to do, I can't get a divorce." said DJ.

"Then stay married, but don't have Steve come live over here, you guys can live in different houses and still be married." said Danny.

"Really, your going to let me stay married, that's great, thanks!" said DJ excitedly. "But why?"

"Well, I can't let you get a divorce, so that's the only choice." said Danny.

"Steph, I'm back." said DJ. "About your first kiss, ask dad when he had his, and after you bring it up and he answers, tell him you had yours." said DJ.

"You really think that would work?" asked Stephanie.

"I think so, it worked with mine." said DJ.

"Okay, thanks." said Stephanie.

"Dad, when did you have your first kiss?" asked Stephanie.

"When I was thirteen." said Danny.

"That's earlier than me, he won't mind." Stephanie thought in her mind while her dad was talking.

"Dad, I had mine last night with David." said Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I'm so happy for you, but if you were afraid to tell me last night, you didn't have to be, I'm your dad, you can tell me anything." said Danny.

"Oh, thanks." said Stephanie.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ninth Season, ch.7

7. Stephanie's date with David

After Stephanie told her dad about her first kiss withy David, she went to talk with DJ.

"DJ." she said. "What did it feel like when you had your first kiss?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, it felt really amazing and it felt like we were going to be together forever." said DJ. 

"Yea, that's kind of like how I felt." I said.

"But I just don't know exactly how to explain it." I said.

"Yea, I guess you just have to have your first kiss to know what its like, instead of asking someone about it." said DJ.

"Remember when you had your first kiss and I kept asking you what it was like?" "Well know, I know what you mean." I said.

"Stephanie, DJ, its time for bed." said dad.

"Okay." I responded as I headed towards my room.

But when I got to my room , the phone started ringing.

"That's weird." I thought to myself. "Who would be calling at 10:00 at night."

I then answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Stephanie, its David." He said.

"Oh, hi David, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, sorry if I started anything bad when I kissed you." said David.

"Oh, its okay." said Stephanie.

"Okay thanks." "But I was also wandering if you wanted to go on another date with me tomorrow." said David.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I'll have to talk to my dad about it, I'll tell you at school tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, that's fine." said David.

The next morning at breakfast, Stephanie talked to her dad about the phone call last night.

"Sure Stephanie, just as long as you're back home by 8:00." dad answered.

"Okay, thanks dad, I said as I left the house to go to school." I said.

At school during ,lunch, I talked to David about the date, and I had a few questions for him, like where I'm going to meet him and what time he has to be home, and if I should bring anything.

"David." I said at lunch. "My dad said I could go with you on the date with you just as long as I'm home by 8:00." I said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." said David.

Then I went and sat at my usual table with my friends. 

"Hey Gia, guess what." I said. "You know how I had my first kiss with David the night before last night." I said.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes, and tonight, I'm going on another date with him." I said.

"Really, I'm so happy for you Steph." she said. "Are you going to his house for the date?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to asked, one second." I said as I left the table.

"Yea, my parents aren't going to be home, and I'll have the lights dimmed, the fireplace on, and I'll have some candles lit on the table." "It will be so romantic." said David.

I just stood there with shock. Then I went back to my table, hoping he didn't see me. I told Gia all about what he said.

"Wow, he's doing all of that?" she asked.

"Yea, I don't what to do, because I can't go to his house if its going to be like that." I said.

"Maybe you could call him and say that you have to baby-sit or something." Gia suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

And that's exactly what I did.

"Wow, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm really sorry. I said.

"Well, okay." he said. "Bye." 

"Bye." I said.

"Yes!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"I knew there was a way to get out of going to his house." I said to myself.

Then I called Gia to tell her about it.

"Gia, guess what!" I said. I got out of going to his house for the date." I said.

"Cool, what did you say?" asked Gia.

"I said that I had to baby-sit for Nicky and Alex." I said. "He didn't even ask why." I said.

"Thanks, you took my advice." said Gia.

"Yea, and if he asks me why I had to baby-sit tomorrow, Rebecca and dad had to practice for wake up San Francisco, Jesse and Joey went to the Smash Club, DJ had a date with Steve, and Michelle was at a friends house." I said.

"Wow, you really thought this through." said Gia.

"Yea, I really don't want to get caught." I said.

"Yea, I can understand." said Gia.

"I have get going now to baby-sit." I said.

We laughed a little, said bye, and hung up.

The next day at lunch, David came by our table and did ask me why I had to baby-sit.

"Rebecca and dad had to practice for Wake Up San Francisco, Jesse and Joey went to the Smash Club, DJ had a date with Steve, and Michelle went to a friends house." I answered.

"Oh, okay, I was just making sure just didn't trust me or something." he said.

Then he walked away to his table, and Gia smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Break Up?

That night, I called Gia. I was calling her because I wasn't sure if I should just break up with David, because if he was going to be like this, I don't think I should go out with him anymore.

"Hi Gia, this is Stephanie." I said.

"Oh, hi Stephanie." Gia said.

"I need your help." I said.

"Did David asked you on another date?" asked Gia.

"No." I replied. "But before he does, I was wondering, should I break up with him?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should, because after he did that, I wouldn't be able to trust him anymore." said Gia.

"Oh, I was kind of thinking that to." I said. "Thanks, I'm going to call David now, bye."

"Bye." said Gia.

"Hi David, this is Stephanie." I said in a nervous voice.

"Hi Stephanie, is something wrong, you sound kind of nervous." said David.

"Well, yes." I said. "You know how I said I had to baby-sit yesterday?" I asked. "I didn't." "I was just trying to get out of going on the date with you." I said.

"But why?" asked David.

"When we were in the lunch room, I overheard you talking to your friends." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You were talking about the date." I said. "And you were saying that your parents weren't going to be there, the lights will be dimmed, the-

"Wow, Steph, you actually thought I meant that?" asked David.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was just kidding with my friends." said David.

"You were?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, I feel so stupid now." I said.

"Its okay, I forgive you, Steph." said David.

"So were you really just kidding with your friends?" I asked.

"I'm positive." said David.

"Okay, would you like to reschedule the date then?" I asked.

"Okay, how is Friday?" asked David.

"Friday's good." I said. "Bye."

"Bye Stephanie." said David. "See you tomorrow."

Next, I called Gia again.

"Gia." I said. "David was just kidding with his friends when he said all that stuff.' I said.

"He was?" asked Gia.

"Yea, and we rescheduled the date for Friday." I said.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that." said Gia.

"I know." I said. "Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Stephanie's 16th birthday

After everything was settled with David, it was almost Stephanie's 16th birthday. She really wanted to have a party with both boys and girls, but she wasn't sure if her dad would let her, so she decided to bring it up after dinner.

"Dad" said DJ.

"What?" asked Danny.

"You know how when I was 17 and I married Steve?" asked DJ.

"Of course I do." replied Danny.

"Well, now that I'm 18, do you think I could actually marry him and live a house together?" asked DJ.

"Only if you talk to Steve and you guys really do want to get married." Danny replied.

"Really?" asked DJ happily.

"Well I can't say no now, because legally you can live by yourself now." said Danny.

"Yes!" said DJ.

When they were finished with dinner, Stephanie helped Danny clean up.

"Dad?" asked Stephanie.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Do you think that maybe for my birthday I could have a party with both boys and girls?" asked Stephanie.

Danny sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, you are growing up." said Danny. "But do you really think you're ready for this?" asked Danny.

"Of course I do." said Stephanie. "Besides, didn't DJ have her first boy/girl party when she was my age?" asked Stephanie.

"Well you do have a point." said Danny. "But I want you to think about it before you tell me what you want to do." said Danny.

"I did." said Stephanie. "All day yesterday." she said.

"Okay Steph, you can have the party." said Danny.

"Yes!" said Stephanie.

"Just as long as I'm home and DJ is home, so we have adult supervision." said Danny.

"Okay, thanks." said Stephanie.

The next day, Stephanie spent the whole day planning the party.

"Deej?" asked Stephanie. "What kind of theme should I have for my Party?"

"I don't know, do you want me to take you to the party store?" asked DJ.

"Sure, do you mind if we stop to get and outfit for party to?" asked Stephanie

"Sure, its your 16th birthday." said DJ.

"Thanks." said Stephanie.


End file.
